


Royally Yours

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Gen, Penetrative Sex, Public Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, king reader, mean dom toshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: You retreated from the throne room into the hall, gait rigid from the tension in your limbs. You gasped for air, your sigh of relief erupting into a dry cough. Who knew getting coronated in front all the important nobles of the kingdom could be this nerve wracking? Years of grooming and preparation led up to this single, triumphant moment. You spent weeks on your speech, ensuring that every syllable expressed your humility and intent perfectly. But when the time came, when your ego was filled to the brim as you rattled off those premeditated words, you saw Him. The Captain of the Royal Guard, dressed to the nines in his ceremonial plate.The moment his olive eyes met yours, all manner of focus and pride vanished from within you. Your speech careened to a halt, abruptly ending with a stuttered salutation. Your body bowed beyond your control, and you rushed towards the nearest exit. You thought you were ready, thought that you’d prepared more than enough to power through the ceremony. But you thought wrong. Wakatoshi Ushijima never failed to make you weak.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Royally Yours

You retreated from the throne room into the hall, gait rigid from the tension in your limbs. You gasped for air, your sigh of relief erupting into a dry cough. Who knew getting coronated in front all the important nobles of the kingdom could be this nerve wracking? Years of grooming and preparation led up to this single, triumphant moment. You spent weeks on your speech, ensuring that every syllable expressed your humility and intent perfectly. But when the time came, when your ego was filled to the brim as you rattled off those premeditated words, you saw Him. The Captain of the Royal Guard, dressed to the nines in his ceremonial plate.

The moment his olive eyes met yours, all manner of focus and pride vanished from within you. Your speech careened to a halt, abruptly ending with a stuttered salutation. Your body bowed beyond your control, and you rushed towards the nearest exit. You thought you were ready, thought that you’d prepared more than enough to power through the ceremony. But you thought wrong. Wakatoshi Ushijima never failed to make you weak.

You braced your hand against the cool stone of the hallway wall, trying to force the memory of this absolute embarrassment out of your consciousness. You felt a cold sweat creeping up your neck, and making itself known between your palm and the masonry. Your stiff legs carried you slowly towards your chambers. The distant sound of metal clattering across stone barely registered in your ears. 

You needed to escape. _Shink, shink, shink._ The noise grew closer.

 _Shink, shink!_ You sorely regretted the fact that you’d never be able to show your face in Captain Ushijima’s presence ever again.

 _Speak of the devil_ … Suddenly, a gloved hand gripped your shoulder, forcing you to aboutface.

“‘Toshi!” you cried with surprise. The look on your face must have been priceless.

Ushijima loomed over you, eyes narrowing. You spoke the pet name so casually. Have you already forgotten your place?

Steel creaked between you as he shifted to grip your jaw. Cool metal brushed your throat. He knew just how tight to hold you. You shivered.

“S-sir,” you corrected yourself, just barely allowed to speak against Ushijima’s grip.

“You call _that_ a coronation?” the Captain asked, ignoring your minor mistake in favor for the major one.

“Got crowned.. didn’t I?” you mumbled, smirking as best you could.

Ushijima’s eyebrow twitched briefly, a subtle crack in his stoic expression. “After all that practice I gave that mouth of yours,” he stated evenly, “and you still couldn’t manage one… measly… speech.” He stepped closer to you with every word, until your back was pressed against the cool wall. The Captain only stood a few inches taller than you, but god he knew how to make you feel small.

“Your ceremony isn't over just yet,” he added, “King.”

The honorary title burned hotly in your ears. Ushijima made it sound _so_ good. He leaned back, releasing your jaw. With a tilt of his head, he beckoned you to follow him down the hall. By now, he knew the way to your bedroom better than you did. Once behind closed doors, the air between the two of you sunk into a heavy heat. Ushijima wasted no time pushing your body up against the thick wooden door. His sultry lips wrapped around your throat, warm breath fanning from his flared nostrils. His armored body was broad and heavy as he pressed against you, but his reckless mouth was what left you breathless.

Removing Ushijima’s armor was a ritual you were both fond of, and familiar with. You were less than gentle with each piece, discarding the steel shapes that cruelly contained Ushijima’s bare skin. The ornate metal clattered to the floor with urgency, muscle memory guiding your deft hands. The Captain’s mouth lingered on your collarbone, until you lifted the final layer of leather up over his head. The firelight from the lit hearth danced across his taut muscles. He looked absolutely _delicious._

You leaned in to take a bite, but broad hands raised to your neck stopped you. “That pathetic mouth of yours hasn’t earned that just yet,” Ushijima muttered, roughly swiping a thumb across your lips. You finally bucked up the courage to meet his gaze, letting your jaw drift open slightly. His thick finger pushed past your lips with little resistance. He grunted as you latched on instantly, making a tight seal with your hollowed cheeks. Ushijima’s firm expression barely wavered as he looked down on you.

“You call yourself a king?” he asked sharply, “Yet here you are, _so_ eager to suck me off like a common whore.” His thumb pressed down on your tongue, pinning it to your jaw. “The only one getting the royal treatment here… is me.”

With a flex of his bulging bicep he pulled you forward, leading you towards the bed. Your heart raced, skin buzzing with electric arousal. As you raised one knee to climb onto the pile of furs, the Captain halted you once more. His hand in your mouth gripped tight around your jaw. “What, did you think you were just going to lay back as I ravished you?” Ushijima leaned in close. The hard consonants sprayed flecks of spittle across your cheek. You whimpered feebly around his thumb, tightening your lips around the digit.

You were dying for him to fill you with something else. And you’d get your wish.

The Captain dragged his soaked finger from your lips, smearing your saliva across your face. He got lost for a moment, in the way your skin glistened in the firelight. The edges of his demeanor softened, so slightly that only you could notice. But before you could finish your thought, Ushijima pushed you down onto your knees. His throbbing erection slapped against your cheek as you landed before his feet. Your fine robes, that were once pressed perfectly around your form, were now hanging around your body in a wrinkled mess. They looked as disheveled and bothered as you felt.

Ushijma watched you keenly from above. He wrapped one broad palm around the base of his solid length. He slowly stroked himself once, waving his thick cock before your eyes. You swallowed hard, mesmerized. “Anyone can suck a thumb. Did you really think that’d impress me?”

You bit your lower lip, sitting up a little straighter. “Please ‘Toshi, I can--”

Ushijima rocked his hips forward, thrusting half of his cock into your mouth. You choked out a gasp as he pulled out. “Please…?”

You wrapped your fingers around the backs of his knees, gazing sweetly up at your Captain. “Please, _sir._ Give me _all_ of you.”

“Better.” Ushijima muttered. A grin twitched at the corner of his mouth. He reached down to cradle your face. It would have been a tender act, if he wasn’t aligning his cockhead to your mouth at the same moment. You licked your lips slowly, showing him exactly how badly you wanted another taste. You heard a low growl in his chest. He ached to be inside you.

He leaned forward again, propping on knee on the bed above your shoulder. You rested the back of your head against the furs as his cock pushed past your lips. You slacked your jaw as far as you could, taking more and more of him inside. Ushijima fisted the down mattress to your other side, bracing himself as he sunk into. He hummed a long moan as he bottomed out, thick length pressing into the back of your throat. Your eyes fluttered open, trying to watch his reaction. His jaw was set, brows furrowed. His broad shoulders were held up in a tight shrug. It looked like he was trying to stop time, trying to live in this feeling forever.

Another moment longer, and he finally pulled out. He watched you take his full cock again, but could barely keep his eyes open. Your hot, wet mouth made his head spin. As he sunk into your throat again, he loosed a louder moan. His knee quivered in your grip. You’d smile if you could.

Ushijima pulled and pushed his full length in and out of your lips, building his momentum with every thrust. Each movement of his hips drew a louder groan from his parted lips. He gave up on biting them back. You always broke him down like this, made him feel reckless and wild. Your head pushed harder against the bed as he fucked your tight mouth. Spit ran out of the corners of your lips, along with broken whimpers.

You pressed your tongue up along his cock as he slid in and out, drenching him in your saliva. Your cheeks felt hot and your jaw ached, but _damn_ Ushijima looked good from down here. Arousal swirled deep inside you, begging for some sort of release. The Captain groaned wordlessly, taking sharp breaths every time he nailed the back of your throat. His heavy balls swung under your chin, his sweat rolling down your neck.

“Mmmmph,” Ushijima grunted, punctuating his words with a few measured thrusts into your mouth. “I need _more_ of you, bunny.”

You managed a whine around his length, as he pulled out unexpectedly. Before you could protest, he lifted you to stand before him. Your knees were numb, and you nearly collapsed. Your robes barely clung to your shoulders. Ushijima’s broad hands found your hips. In one smooth motion, he spun you around and bent you over the mattress. You gasped into the furs as you felt him hike up the remains of your tattered clothes, exposing your ass. He raked his nails over your supple skin, releasing a primal growl. You knew exactly who you belonged to.

“What would your kingdom think,” Ushijima’s voice was rough and low, “if they saw you for what you really are?”

You felt him push his slick cock between your thighs as he leaned over you. His lips barely grazed your ear, “The Captain’s desperate little plaything. My little bunny, to use as I please.”

You shuddered as you felt his length throb against your legs. He straightened up again, massaging your ass cheeks as he slid his cock between them. He made sure you glanced over one shoulder to watch as he spanked you roughly. You groaned at the sting, gripping the bed tighter.

“Who does the king bow to?” Ushijima asked, groping at the tender spot he just smacked.

“Y-you, sir,” you answered, a whisper in comparison, “Only you.”

Answering correctly rewarded you with the friction you desperately desired. Broad hands spread you open as Ushijima’s swollen head nudged at your tight entrance. You sucked in a breath as he pushed inside. The stretch was immaculate. Your feet pushed up onto your tiptoes, calves pulled taut as Ushijima sunk deeper inside of you. Your muffled moans were drowned out by his as he split you open slowly. His breaths were short and heavy by the time he bottomed out. His big hands gripped your hips, the only thing tethering him to reality.

Ushijima hummed praises of your tight heat, giving you mere seconds to adjust before abusing your hole. Your mouth fell open as he fucked you wildly, drool running into the soft furs. Your whole body rocked with every snap of the Captain’s hips. His pelvis sent vibrations across your glowing skin. His cock injected your body with warm pleasure in every thrust. The clapping of skin set the rhythm for your lewd sounds, getting louder by the second.

But you could barely hear yourself over Ushijima. He was enjoying you beyond belief. Sweat rolled down his temples as he threw his head back, mouth hanging open in an endless groan. He pulled back on your hips, forcing your body to meet his every thrust. Your nerves were already buzzing from the stretch, and every impact brought you closer to your end. Your eyes rolled back as you felt the rush of heat deep inside you. Your muscles tensed and quivered, breath catching in your throat. Your orgasm swept through your body as a heavy exhale burst through your lips. You moaned long and low as Ushijima fucked you straight through it, not stopping until he climbed as high as you, if not higher.

“Love how fast you cum for me,” he gasped, rutting against you harder and faster. He tried to say more, but he got lost in how perfect you feel. His nails dug into your skin, leaving marks for you to hide later. Your eyes shut tight, body overwhelmed and head spinning. Your twitching muscles forced Ushijima over the edge. His final moan echoed off the walls as he stuffed you full. His thrusts slowed as his cum leaked out of you and down your thigh. He fisted his sloppy cock as he pulled free from you. He stroked himself slowly, catching his cum with his fingers before pushing it back inside of you.

Your body collapsed into the mattress, nerves still tingling all over. The bed jostled as the large man below you climbed up beside you. With a satisfied huff, he flopped over top of you, heavy arm and leg tossed casually around you. You shared body heat for a moment, while your breathing slowed. You turned your head to watch him, expression softened by the bodily high.

“So,” you whispered with a sigh, “am I your king now?”

Ushijima’s handsome features melted into a lazy grin. “Yes,” he paused to consider, “but you always were mine, king.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing for Ushiwaka, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
